1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a testing technique, and more particularly, to an automated testing technique for a television system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accompanied with the prosperity of various electronic products, multimedia systems such as home theaters are now prevalent in households. In many multimedia systems, a most important hardware device is an image display apparatus. Therefore, methods for ensuring products achieve expected functions when leaving the factory have long been a focus to which image display apparatus manufacturers pay much attention. In order to effectively prevent product refunds and exchanges as well as increase consumer satisfaction, malfunctioning products need to be first screened out and repaired before being shipped out.
For a television system having firmware that can be updated through a mobile storage device (e.g., a USB portable disk), test items usually include testing the connection between the television system and a mobile storage device to acquire updated firmware accordingly. A current testing method is usually manually performed by a testing staff. That is, the testing staff manually inserts a mobile storage device into a television system, and observes with the naked eye whether a corresponding updating message shows on the television system.
Another common test item is determining whether a television system remains functional after multiple times of powering on and off. Similarly, such test item is also manually performed by testing staff. That is, the test staff manually powers on and off a television system for a number of times, and observes with the naked eye whether the television system operates correspondingly.
However, with current testing methods, manufacturers of television systems can only randomly test a small part of products with limited human resources. As a result, an original testing intention of practicing comprehensive preventive measures is hardly achieved.